Pinned
by Megagriffinrider
Summary: jaune gets pinned to the wall by her
1. Pinned

I was just pushed to the wall by her, she pinning my arms by the wrist. I can see that this beauty wants something more then just a simple friend ship, but I'm not so sure on the idea myself. then again she might not give a damn about my opinion. so I ask again "why?"

" I've been trying to get you Jaune, but you just seem a bit to busy to notice" she said it with a happy tone but I could tell the malice behind the mask, " yea I've been training, studying an-"

" I don't think you understand what I'm getting at so let me try to be as clear as possible, I don't care if you don't like it we are doing it **Now." **she said pushing in the dorm , before even getting a simple word out I was already pinned like before to her bed, this time my arms were at the bed frame.

" Please stop let go slow if you want a relationship then start slow"

" jaune I gave you time to see my feelings and you did not so I'm forcing you to, like I said wherever you like it or n-_**knock knock knock, **_gah who is that, if you move or try to escape I will hunt you down" jaune dare not move. right before she checks the door she ties his wrists to the bed frame. "**stay put**" she said commandingly before she answered the door the door. all jaune could here was another femine voice asking " hey have you seen ja- OH MY what are you doing to him," as she said that she looked past the other female at the door to see him tied to the bed frame eyes begging for help "listen I know we were both on the same "hunt" but if you don't tell anyone about this you are free to join in" the offer was considered until both parties agreed. jaune now being pinned to the bed by two women, he tried to reason once more " think about your doing, do you really think you will get by with raping another student." said jaune thinking he could get away

" well jaune if you did not know that's what glynda did to ozpin when they were in beacon so I doubt we will get in a lot of trouble, plus who will believe that you were raped by tow of beacon most beautiful student?"

" jaune just give up there is no way out, just try to enjoy it". jaune thought for a moment they are right even if he were to escape they would catch him because of how much more skilled they are. " also jaune if you escape and run you might just get more girls to join us". jaune let out a sigh "fine do what ever you want just do it"

"yay" one of them beamed

"good choice jaune" said the other

jaune did not even hope because he knew these two girls and he knows it wont be quick.

**so how do you like it this is starting my writing days of ff so if you have requests and I like the ideas then I will try. soon I might start a fic where the reveiwers have the power to change the storie by that I mean the reviews make the ideas I write them. positive feed back and constructive criticism is best please don't just say that its awful.**

**anyway mega for the first time is signing off bye. **


	2. Tied

"Professor you have to believe me!" jaune exclaimed

" ok jaune, what your saying is that your partner, Pyrrha nikos 4 time tournament winner, RAPED you. How does that sound believable at all?"

Its been a day since the incident and whenever jaune wanted to talk to them about it they would play it off as if nothing happened because they knew they would get away with it.

" Sir, I know it sounds crazy but I'm telling the truth, Please help me im begging you"

"Fine , I will see if I can help in anyway soon, but right now you need to get out of my office" jaune thanked him and left.

"your not going to help are you ozpin?" said glynda in tone you use when you know the answer

"no" said the green themed professor

"and why is that"

"because there is nothing wrong with a dominant woman raping a man who ignores her feelings" he said with a quivering voice.

" Right you are , good boy"

Jaune was walking back to his dorm, he did not have classes today so he was just wearing some jeans and a baggy t shirt

"hello there, jauney boy" said a feminine voice in a sultry tone. Jaune turned around in fear of the one who greeted him. He was met by the blond busty boxer yang. Jaune did not mention her participation in yesterdays event because he thought that if he said to ozpin that Pyrrha AND yang then he would be stamped as a crazy pervert.

"Hi y-yang" he said to blondie of team RWBY who was currently leaning against who was leaning against her dorm room's door frame.

"so jaune, I was thinking. I Really enjoyed our 'activities' yesterday." jaune was already reaching for his scroll.

"by yesterdays activities do you mean how you and pyrrha Raped Me?"

"details, details, all that matters is that we enjoy-"

"I did not enjoy it" she was about to say some thing when he continued "it was physically pleasing but I did not enjoy it" he said in a harsh tone.

"I'm not happy with your tone and I don't care if you did not like it were doing it again so if you would walk your butt over here and we can get started" yang said equally harsh with a bit of intimidation.

Jaune was about to open the door to his dorm when she grabbed him and started pulling him towards her dorm when jaune got lucky.

"Yang? Jaune?" spoke the little girl in red. "what are you doing?" she asked curiously

"I just wanted to talk about some private matters with vomit boy'' she said to her red themed sister "if you say anything I will beat you to a bloody pulp" she harshly whispered to her hostage

"is this related to how jaune was being cold to you and pyrrha?"

" yea rubes its is, but jaune does not want to talk about it, could you help me convince him" she asked happily to her sister to hid her true motive for jaune being in her room.

"come on jaune, just do it so that we can all be happy. Also sis if you want I can go get pyrrha to so you all can talk"

"no thanks ruby, I think it would be better if me and jaune just talked for now. And since jaune is still trying to walk away could you help me push him in okay?"

"sure thing yang"

Then the two sisters finally pushed jaune into their dorm room yang picked up jaune and threw him ontoher bed whilst ruby locked the door. Jaune was in quite the predicament right now he was on Yang's bed and being pined to it by her but fortunately ruby was in the room so he was pretty sure she would not rape him with ruby watching.

Yang was at an impasse where she want to have sex with jaune but ruby was here so she could either A. ruby could leave and then she could rape him. B. she could tell ruby something like we need to talk in private she leaves then she rapes him. Or C. where she could tell ruby what she doing and she will hopefully join in on the fun.

" I wont leave until you settle your arguments"

well that takes out A

" hey rubes can you leave so we can talk in private?"

"yang I just said I would not"

And there go's B so C it is

" hey rubes I got something to tell you. The reason I wanted jaune in our room was not because I wanted to talk to him."

"then why"

"*sigh* because I wanted to have sex with him"

"which I don't approve of!"

" shut it jaune you don't get a choice we are going to do it and that's final"

Ruby was stunned into silence Yang her older sister wanted to Rape her best friend and slight crush Jaune.

" so sis you have a choice, join me in this which would be quite fun for us and have jaune as a personal sex slave or run away and tell someone and end all the fun"

" is that the reason you were being cold to yang jaune , because she raped you. If so why pyrrha to?"

"because she also raped me and please don't accept her proposition I already am a slave to two I don't need more" his pleading tone dripping from the words.

Ruby was considering joining yang in her activities with jaune. She did have a crush on him plus she did not think it was that wrong except for the whole raping him part. But he does not know whats good for him. "I'll join in on the fun." she said with a face that matches her name with a audible _OH COME ON _from the blond knight

"Good choice rubes, now could you help me with our little squirmy problem." her blond sister requests as a certain male blond is trying to escape the females grip.

To be continued..

**So how do you feel about this chapter, good, bad. Was it better than my other chapter are worse. If want a request then say in the reveiws or if you want certain people to add to the jaune harem or as its more appropriately called the rape crew. If you have any ideas for the storie then please do say so in the reviews, if you think it's a good idea then you can pm me. Hope you enjoyed, Mega signing out ,Bye **

**P.S if you want I can put a lemon and have that as a chapter and then the one after that will continue the story**


	3. Traped

**READ THIS NOTE. **

**Ok now that I have got your attention this is going to be a lemon chapter ok now you can skip it for it will not have any story elements to it besides some one-sided love making. Yes this is lemon where jaune gets raped so if you don't like it don't read it. some people wanted a lemon so to those people here you go.**

Jaune's mind '_crapcrapcrapcrapcrap_'

"hey rubes could you find me some rope ?" the busty blond asked her red themed sister.

"why do we need rope, yang? Asked ruby

"To tie him down of course!" yang responded happily

" I have a great idea girls, how about you let me G-" he was rudely interrupted by his captors 

"Nope" the girls one sitting on him and the other rummaging though the closet stated in unison

"Jaune you will have to deal with it or -" started yang calmly only to be interrupted by her sister. 

"FOUND SOME"

"see jaune there is no escape just accept it and join in on the fun" she said whilst peeling of his shirt and pants leaving him in underwear

"no, if I give in then you win. Maybe if I keep saying no you will learn that NO MEANS NO!"

" _your so cute _when your being resistant but I cant have you be too resilient. You done tying him down yet rubes?"

"Yep"

"Wait, What?" said the confused blonde

"whilst you were arguing with me, Ruby tied you to the bed frame" answered the blond bombshell. "now for some fun!"

Whilst yang was basically mouth raping jaune and trying to erect his length with the blond knight protesting, the scythe wielder was kinda lost at what to do. She had never done these kinda things.

Jaune saw this and would feel bad that ruby was being left out, if they weren't raping him

After Yang got his software into hardware she saw how her sister was and decided to help her out.

" hey ruby, I can see you are a little bit out of your element. So you can have his mouth as long as I get his rod." Yang said trying to help her sister out after force frenching Jaune.

Since Ruby knew the basics of sex took of her _ahem _combat skirt and her under wear and proceeded to sit upon Jaune's face.

While that was happening Yang decided to have some fun with Jaune's wang. Ruby was trying to get Jaune to eat her out. And Jaune was having none of that so he would try to shake her of him or angle his head so his face would not be at her vagina. Ruby was getting fed op until him gasp, wanting to know what happed she turned to see Yang suck on his cock, Then Ruby got an idea.

"Jaune stop moving you face so much or else" Ruby's Commanding tone in her voice. But Jaune did not listen.

"Yang can you start to bite down?" yang looked up at her sister confused but the look she got from Ruby said that she had an idea. So Yang started slowly biting down on Jaune's penis. Then jaune started to lick Ruby's vagina.

" ok you can stop now Yannnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg" the reason why the 'Yang' was so stretched out was because, Jaune's tounge went into the inner folds of Ruby's pussy.

Mean while Jaune was having athough wattle between his body and mind '_well this is not that bad. NO they are raping me. Well think the BJ feels GREAT and Ruby does not taste that THEY ARE RAPING ME' _jaune's thoughts were interrupted by a gasp and a soft hand gripping his hair as a warm liquid running into his mouth. Then he realizes that Ruby just

came and he swallowed it with out even thinking about it.

" looks like its just me and you Jauney boy" yang said pushing rubys nearly unconscious body to the side and crawling up jaunes helpless form. Yang proceeded to force him to _ahem_ 'give her the D'.

"yea, it feels so good to have you back inside me. don't you agree" yang said whilst bouncing on his meaty mass happily moaning with him groaning. Forcing her tongue in his mouth. After a few minutes yang let go of her grip on his mouth and said. " man, Jaune I feel a climax coming" and just about 30 seconds later she came all over his dick and legs. Seeing that he was still at full length she decided to have another round and part way through that he groaned as his wood twitched. " so your about to cum aren't you jaune. All he could do is nod so she popped off of his body and was giving him a few stroke until his stiffy turned into a cum fountain. Then yang sat on jaunes face demanding a finish he was forced. So after yangs 2nd climax flopping beside him. "that was great thanks vomit boy." yang said slowly letting sleep take her.


	4. Authors not 2

Sorry I have not updated

Made chapter 3

How do you feel?

I might start writing a fic based on oobidoobi's drawing on deviantART


	5. need some help

Ok while im making story ideas I want you guys to request one-shots or snipets that don't really have a definitive place in the plot. ALSO I NEED SOME IDEAS so please give me some if its long just send me a PM and also say if you want credit I will put credit in the author notes. If its short enough then you can put it in the reveiws but if you want to remain anonymous then PM me.

Anyway, Mega Signing off . See ya


End file.
